Bittersweet Symphony
by Lina5
Summary: well, i can't reallie give a summary. its a TxDxQ thing. when dorothy is dumped, will she choose her old love, or the new man in her life?
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Bittersweet Symphony

By Lina

Gundam Wing is **NOT** mine! So leave me alone!

**__**

Mild Language Warning here!!!

Key

"...Talking..."

'_...Thinking..._'

...Actions...

...P.O.V. Change/Setting Change...

(A/N:... My notes to u people...)

_Flashback_

__

The young couple sat across from one another. The young man, was dressed in a black tuxedo, his slightly long blond hair falling once in awhile into his eyes. He smiled a small smile as he brushed his hair from his face. His green eyes hid his fear and nervousness as he pulled out a neatly wrapped box.

"This is for you, Dorothy." He said as she took the gift with brightly glowing eyes. He watched Dorothy as she carefully opened his gift. He implanted her image just that way, into his brain forever. She was dressed in a long gray-blue evening gown, the neck a v shape that was modest yet complementing for her slim body. Her long light blond hair pinned up in an elegant fashion, long curled tendrils draping down over her back and on the sides of her face, her gray eyes shining with such love and excitement as she finished unwrapping the box and opened it.

"Oh, Quatre!" she breathed out as she stared at the porcelain black piano. She quickly noted the little twister under the piano as she held it with ever so gentle fingers.

"It's a music box." Quatre stated. smiling happily at her reaction. "The top can open too. Do you like it?"

"Quatre! I love it" She exclaimed as she opened the top and turned it to play. The music flowed out of the little piano. The song was sweet, yet, in a way very mellow and sad at the same time. "wait, isn't this that song you composed...? What was it called?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the little piano.

"Bittersweet Symphony." He replied, looking down at his hands in his lap. They played nervously with each other as he said the title of the song.

"Oh, yes, that's right. But..." She asked, looking up at him. "Why such a sad song for out second year anniversary?" She asked trying to sound light and jovial. Something about this wasn't right, and she knew it, and knowing that made her stomach feel tight.

"Dorothy..." Quatre managed to choke out. "I think... I think it'd be best if we end it here..." He said, still looking down at his hands.

"What...?" Dorothy asked confused. "What... What do you mean, 'end it here'...?" She asked. "What, is this some kind of joke your playing on me?" She asked laughing, but a fear struck up in her heart, making it beat faster and her stomach drop.

"Dorothy, I don't think we should be together anymore. I... I just don't feel the same anymore. Please understand." Quatre said, still not meeting Dorothy's eyes.

'why...? look at me, let me see your eyes. Look at me! Why can't you look at me...?' Dorothy screamed in her head. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to overflow. "Is there... Someone else...?" Dorothy asked, trying to clear the tears away. Quatre looked into her eyes, then shifted him down into his lap quickly... **Guiltily**... "Oh... I see." Dorothy whispered, her tears, despite her furious attempts to stop them, flowed down her cheek and off her chin.

"Dorothy..." Quatre pleaded with her. "We can still be friends. That will never change." He said, trying to sound reasonable. The look of Dorothy's face made him want to keep explaining.

'so that's why. that's why he never called anymore... that's why he always made excuses... and lies... all the promises, lies...' she thought furiously as she dabbed her eyes angrily.

"Dorothy, please, say something" Quatre pleaded as he saw a change come over her demeanor. Her sad eyes were now blank, and her face unreadable. 'Like when we first met. She was like a doll, unreadable and cruel. Please, don't turn into that kind of person again... Dorothy!' he pleaded to her in his head.

"Excuse me Quatre. But, I must be on my way. If you'll excuse me." She said, her tone taking on a bit of an edge. She grabbed for her purse, snatching it from the table. She looked at the piano, still playing the... Bittersweet symphony. 'how appropriate.' she thought bitter as she tentatively reached out and took it gently. "good bye Quatre." she said, awkwardly formal, and started out of the restaurant.

'I'm a fool...' he thought angrily. 'I vowed to love her always, to never hurt her again... and now look what I've done.' he thought as he laid his head in his hands. The tip tap of her heels fading from Quatre's hearing, but the Bittersweet Symphony played over and over again in his head...

Two Months Later

**beep...beep...beep...**

Dorothy groaned annoyed as her alarm beeped over and over again. She slammed her hand down on it, stopping the noise and nearly crushing it at the same time. She yawned and stretched tiredly, slowly rising from the bed and walking to the window. She opened the curtains wide, the flooding sunshine blinding her for a moment.

"Ugh, that's one way to wake up... I swear, I'm going to go blind one day.." She grumbled angrily as she pressed her answering machine on her way to the shower. She left the door open as she listened to the messages.

"First Message:" The answering machine voice said in that annoying voice.

"Dorothy," The calm voice said. "It's Relena. How are you? I hope your well. I tried calling yesterday to remind you, but you weren't home." Dorothy scrubbed her hair vigorously as she fumed at the real reason of this call. "Dorothy, you know that tomorrow is me and Heero's engagement party. I really wish you would come. I really would love for you to help me set up and get ready. I know that times are hard for you, but please, try and come. I'll try again later, bye Dorothy."

"Relena dear," Dorothy mumbled. "You don't know just how hard things really are..." Dorothy glared at the shower wall as she said this. As she heard the machine start playing another message, she groaned. "I bet its Relena again." she mumbled again.

"Hey Dorothy! Guess who?!" A cheerful voice said. Dorothy stopped in the shower and listened intently on the phone message. She could hear a lot of noise in the back round of this caller. Who was it? "It's me, Catherine!!!" '_now that's a surprise..._' Dorothy thought as she went on with her shower. "I just wanted to call and see if you were going to Relena's little engagement party tomorrow. I hope you are, because it's been such a long time since I've seen you, and Trowa will be here too. Please go tomorrow, okay? Well, see you tomorrow!!!"

Dorothy ignored the other messages from business companies and such, thinking how annoying they all were. "Pests..." She said acidly as she emerged form the shower and deleted the messages. She sighed as she checked the time. "Shit." She said grimacing as she ran to her closet to look for an outfit. She searched until she found something more fitting for the occasion, a cream colored knee length dress with a thin jacket over it with matching high heeled shoes. "_Maybe I'll just stay to set up, then leave before the guests arrive. That's still good enough, at least I'd show up..._' She thought as she ran to the bathroom once again to quickly blow dry her hair. '_I really need to cut all this off...'_ she thought as her hair slowly dried. Finally, she was done with her hair... Half and hour later.

"Damn it!" She said as she hurried and jammed her purse with her things and grabbed her keys. She ran down the stairs, almost tripping, and flew out the door. She would have almost forgotten to lock the door to the two story house, but remembered as she ran to the car, groaning as she ran back to lock it quickly. She then got into her car and peeled out, blowing gravel everywhere, and sped off.

Dorlain Estate

Relena sighed as she checked her time. '_Dorothy probably won't show..._' She thought as time went by. She smiled at Heero who was ordering all the servants where everything should go and how they should behave. '_At least he listened to me when I explained how I wanted everything._' She thought as she turned back to work on the centerpieces for the tables.

That evening was to be eventful, with the old gang coming back for the party, and a bunch of the associates and politicians connected with the Dorlain family, it was to be a grand event.

"At least I hope so..." Relena said to herself as Heero came to her.

"You okay?" He asked her. She shrugged and fiddled with the flowers. "Dorothy is still a no-show, isn't she?" He asked, knowing that Relena really wanted her to be there.

"I called yesterday too, but Dorothy was either not home or refused to pick up. I hope she shows up..." Relena said, a cloud of worry and sadness in her eyes.

"Don't worry." Heero said as he hugged her. "I'm sure She'll show up."

"And here I am." Dorothy said as she approached the couple. "You didn't think I'd miss out on helping did you?" She asked with a small smile.

"Dorothy! You **did** come!" Relena said as she hugged her friend. "I was worried you were going to bail out on our party!"

"Um... Well." Dorothy said as she hugged Relena back. "I said I was here to help, not stay for the evening party." Dorothy felt a twinge of guilt at the look of hurt in Relena's eyes.

"So you **are** bailing on the evening party!" Relena said somewhat angrily. "Oh, come on! We've been friends since high school, and you've never bailed on me yet. And now three years after, your going to start?" Relena said.

"I'm not 'bailing' on you, I'm here aren't I?" Dorothy replied. Heero smirked and walked away, leaving the two friends to talk. "I mean, look at me Relena, am I dressed for an evening party?" Almost immediately Dorothy wished she could eat those words. A glint of Relena's eyes showed Dorothy that she had an idea, and not a good one for her. "Relena, **no**." She said firmly.

"You only said that the reason you can't stay is because of your outfit, and that can be changed. I know you're still my size, and so now you **have** to stay." She said triumphantly. Dorothy sighed in defeat. There was no point in arguing with Relena when she had her mind set.

'_Today would have been a good day to just stay home and sleep in..._' Dorothy thought as Relena hummed herself a victory song.

Later that Evening

Soon all the guests started to arrive. Relena and Heero were at the front greeting everyone as they entered. Relena was dressed in a light blue gown that was a tank top held up by a chain of diamonds, and tear drop earrings to match the dress. Heero, like most other men, was dressed in a black tuxedo.

Dorothy sat in a lounge chair off on the side of the ballroom sipping wine. She was dressed in one of Relena's dresses, a green gown, the straps thin and covered with diamonds, open back, and long and flowing, her hair down but curled at the ends. She felt irritated that Relena was able to get her to stay.

'_She really knows how to give someone the guilt trip to get what she wants..._' Dorothy thought bitterly. She thought about Heero and Relena and smiled at their happiness. As she sat there thinking, a couple soon approached her.

"Dorothy!" the young woman cried. "I thought it was you!" The woman had short black hair and wore a bejeweled black dress. Her partner was a young man with a long braid and a smiling face.

"Long time no see Dorothy!" He said smiling.

"Hilde and Duo. It's nice to see you." She said, rising to give Hilde a short hug and Duo a quick handshake. "how have you two been?"

"Good as can be." Hilde smiled as Duo wondered off to the food stand. "How are you Dorothy?" Hilde asked with concern.

Dorothy laughed lightly. "I'm fine too Hilde, don't worry. I'm not going to die over this." She said as matter factly as she could.

Hilde's smile was full of relief. "That's good. I was worried you weren't okay. And I thought you weren't going to show up, Rel called and said how sad she'd be if you never came." Hilde smiled.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on staying, but, you know Relena. She somehow made me stay... and made me wear this too." Dorothy said, smirking at herself.

"Well, I'm glad you came, and I'd better go watch Duo before he pisses Heero off." Hilde said as she eyed Duo talking to Heero, noting the irritation on Heero's face that Duo was oblivious to. "see you later Dorothy."

Dorothy nodded as she watched Hilde go grab Duo. Wu Fei and Sally showed up, saying a brief hello before going off to mingle with others. She still saw no sign of Quatre, Trowa, or Catherine. She shrugged the thought away as she looked around at the people. She yawned time and again, getting more and more restless. Finally, she spotted Catherine's delighted face among the crowd.

"There she is, that must mean Trowa's here too." Doroothy said as she soon spotted him, and Quatre too. She noted as she watched him that he and Catherine seemed to never be apart, or even one foot away from each other the whole time. She also saw some of Quatre's many sisters there, and giving her vicious glares.

"Bitches..." Dorothy muttered as she gave icy glares back. The sister's who glared shivered and turned quickly away. "That's right you dumb girls." Dorothy said smirking as she sighed and plucked a little sandwich of an offered platter. She nibbled on it as and looked around bored as someone came and sat down next to her.

"Not having too much fun, are you now Miss Catalonia?" A voice said. Dorothy smiled and finished the last nibble of her sandwich.

"Not really Mr. Barton, how about you? Enjoying the social event of the year?" She asked, looking at the brown haired man.

"No." He said flatly. "I really dislike social events like these. I'd rather be in the circus cleaning animal crap. At least the animals don't look you down like some of these snobs." He said eying some of the richer men who glowered at him.

"I know what you mean..." Dorothy said as she glanced at more of Quatre's sisters. Trowa caught the direction of the glace and nodded understandingly. "So how are you?"

"I've been good, and yourself? Not taking it too hard, right?" He asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"No, not anymore. It's over with. Although I do wish I knew who the girl Quatre got with was though." she said. Trowa stared at her confused and surprised. "I was told by some associates he found a new lovely young lady to fawn over." She said smiling.

"So... You don't know...?" He murmured. Dorothy looked at him questioningly. "Know what?" She asked suspiciously.

But, before he could answer Heero and Relena went to speak about their plans and such things. Dorothy droned out their voices, wondering what Trowa Meant. '_Know what_?' she thought as she heard people giving toasts to Heero and Relena. A voice caught Dorothy's ears. She could see Trowa stiffen a bit. They both stood to see who the speaker was, only to see one of Quatre's younger sisters.

"I would like to congratulate Heero and Relena on their engagement, I'm so happy for them! And, I'd like to announce, since they're too shy to do it themselves, the engagement of my brother Quatre and Catherine!" She said happily, though, her cold eyes were directly on Dorothy's. She smirked smugly at Dorothy, making Dorothy want to kill her at that instant. Dorothy glared at the girl, making her gulp and sit down quickly.

She looked around the crowd to find Quatre, who was blushing madly, but still, holding onto him was Catherine. Dorothy felt the anger in her rise, but also the immense pain of betrayal from Catherine stab into her heart over and over again. Dorothy felt Relena's eyes on her, and looked up to see her look of concern. '_Just smile. Just **smile** and everything will be okay._' Dorothy thought as she smiled awkwardly. She could feel the tears burn her eyes.

Trowa sensed Dorothy stiffen and looked at her. Dorothy was pale and her eyes were watery. He looked at her, not knowing what to do when all of a sudden the orchestra started up a waltz. Suddenly, Trowa remembered how much Dorothy loved dancing, and impulsively grabbed Dorothy's hand, much to her surprise, and took her out onto the dance floor.

"Don't cry." He said as he lead her into the dance. "Don't let those wolves have that satisfaction." He warned as he looked into Dorothy's face.

"I wasn't going to cry." Dorothy said stubbornly as she sniffled. She saw one of Quatre's other sisters, Tara, eyes glow with red hot jealousy and hatred. "At least I get some kind of satisfaction." She murmured as she smiled innocently at Tara.

"Hm?" Trowa followed Dorothy's gaze to see Tara's cold gaze. "oh, her." He said nonchalantly. "Tara, Quatre's sister. Crazy jealous type, protective too." He explained as Dorothy smirked.

"Likes you, huh?" She said as they danced away. He nodded and shuddered. Dorothy light melodious laugh rang in Trowa's ears. He smiled as she slowly brightened from the new of Quatre's engagement.

At Quatre's Table

'_darn that Tara...'_ Quatre thought as people came to congratulate him and Catherine. He smiled as they all came by, but turned his attention to the dance floor. Dorothy and Trowa were on the floor doing a waltz, ever so gracefully. He saw Dorothy's mood go from somewhat sad to happy. '_What's Trowa saying to her_?' he thought somewhat jealously as he heard her lovely laugh from there. He remembered when she only laughed like that for _him_.

"Quatre, are you alright?" Catherine asked, tugging on his arm as he ignored the last mans' congratulations and looked somewhat irritated. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but, would you like to waltz?" Quatre asked. He was answered with a smile, meaning yes.

Dance Floor

Dorothy and Trowa were graceful on the floor, drawing much attention. It seemed to all other people that they had been dancing with each other for years, when it was only their first time. The waltz ended long ago, but still they danced on. Soon, they were joined by Quatre and Catherine. The crowd of people only grew when the dancers started dancing again, Dorothy and Trowa, Quatre and Catherine in their midst.

Dorothy noticed Quatre and Catherine next to them, and she started to get a little nervous and self-conscious. She began to make mistakes, and stepped on Trowa's foot. "I'm sorry Trowa..." She said as she tried to escape the dance floor, but Trowa's grip was a little too tight.

He twirled her in towards him, and held her close for a moment. "Don't run. Face him, and let's have a little fun while at it too." He said as he spun her out and grinned childishly. She spun clumsily for a bit, then was reassured by the look on Trowa's face.

Quatre noticed the change in Dorothy when he came, she became nervous and clumsy, but what now? Now she's getting better again? _'Trowa, what are you saying to her...?_' Quatre thought angrily, as he tried to make Catherine more graceful looking than Dorothy.

"Quatre, let's stop, I'm not good at ballroom dancing." Catherine said as she fumbled with her feet. Quatre sighed as he looked at the graceful couple dancing away. He missed dancing with Dorothy like that... if only his sisters didn't... He shook his head vigorously and walked away with Catherine as the song ended.

Trowa looked at Dorothy when she saw Quatre leave. She beamed brightly and they both walked off the dance floor with each other.

"That was interesting." Trowa said as Dorothy grabbed two glasses of wine, handing one to him. She sipped it and smiled.

"You... You didn't let me get sad when Tara announced the engagement, and you didn't let me chicken out with Quatre. Why are you doing this Mr. Barton?" Dorothy inquired as she sipped at her wine, her eyes never leaving his face.

"For fun. And, I don't want anyone else to get hurt... I did." Trowa said as he walked away, leaving Dorothy confused and curious. She tried to Follow him, but he disappeared into the crowd quickly. '_like... he did...?_' Dorothy thought. '_What does that mean...? What happened to Trowa?_' She thought as she stood there, trying to figure out Trowa's mystery.

__

Welps, how do you guys like my new fic?  
welps, hope you all like it! Welps, see yas next times. bye bye!!!

Lina


	2. Chapter 2

****

Bitter Sweet Symphony

Chapter Two

Key

"...Talking..."

'_...Thinking..._'

...Actions...

...P.O.V. Change/Setting Change...

(A/N:... My notes to u people...)

Dorothy rose early like usual, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She glanced at her alarm clock and turned it off, then rubbed her face vigorously. She remembered Relena's party as she sat in bed, too lazy to get up. She recalled the nights events slowly, the engagement of Quatre and Catherine, dancing with Trowa, and the puzzling concern for her that he had.

"_Trowa... what happened to you? How were you hurt...?_' Dorothy thought as she stretched and slowly got out of bed. She showered quickly and dressed in a lavender shirt and jeans. The previous night, Relena had convinced Dorothy to come over again, and if it weren't for Dorothy's persistence, she would have spent the night at Relena's.

Dorothy smiled at the thought. If anyone knew her, it was Relena. They had been friends since high school, and Relena was one of the only people who knew Dorothy's emotions. '_Relena knew..._' Dorothy thought as she headed downstairs to get a little breakfast. '_Relena knew that I'd probably be upset by Quatre and Catherine's engagement._' Dorothy sighed heavily just at the thought.

"Damn you Quatre..." Dorothy mumbled as she bit the toast. Silently, she finished her small breakfast and headed over to the Dorlain estate.

_Relena's House_

Relena sighed heavily as she accepted the coffee from the servant. Relena had slept restlessly all night, hoping Dorothy was feeling okay.

"Damn that Tara..." Relena said scowling, startling the servant.

"Um... Ma'am, is something the matter?" The servant asked timidly. She had never heard Relena ever swear in the five years she had worked for the Dorlain's.

"No, nothing's the matter Laura." Relena muttered as Heero entered. He glanced at Relena and could relate. Even he was slightly worried about the situation. But, he was more worried about the war that would probably take place in about and hour or so...

"Relena, take it easy." He said as he sat down across from her. "You couldn't have known that Tara was going to announce their engagement like that." He said, trying to comfort his fiance.

"I know..."

"But, you really shouldn't invite everyone over to the house either." He warned her. She looked at him as he went on. "I know you want to repair the things that happened last night, but, I doubt having Quatre, Catherine, and Dorothy in the same house after last night is the nest idea." He stated.

"I know, but maybe things will work out." She said hopefully, ignoring his skeptical look. "I know things might go wrong, but how else will Quatre get a chance to explain things?"

Heero sighed heavily. She was right in a way. Dorothy wouldn't face Quatre after that announcement last night, and there was no way that Quatre would waltz up to her and speak to her. '_Plus, by the time he'd have stepped on her doorstep, she'd probably be ready to shoot his guts..._' he thought somewhat amused.

"Alright..." Heero said giving in. "But, if things go wrong, don't blame yourself." He said staring at her intently as she nodded. He sighed at slowly got up, mentally preparing himself for the upcoming gathering...

_A Little While Later..._

Dorothy arrived first, stepping out of her car ever so gracefully. She threw her long hair back annoyed as she picked up her bag and walked up the steps to the large house. She was greeted at the door and led to the backyard pool and patio where Relena was waiting. She put on her best smile when Relena waved.

"Good morning Dorothy." Relena said smiling brightly. Relena was dressed in a white sundress and plain sandals. Her hair was tied back and her bangs pinned to the side. Relena looked at Dorothy's outfit and frowned. "Dorothy..."

"Yes, yes, I know." Dorothy said shrugging. "I was supposed to be dressed to go swimming later." Dorothy said.

"So why didn't you dress appropriately?" Relena asked. Again Dorothy shrugged. "And all of us were all going to have fun swimming..." Relena grimaced at the realization of what she said.

" 'All of us'?" Dorothy asked, her eyes narrowing. "Relena, what do you mean, 'all of us'?" She asked sharply as a ring of laughter made her turn back towards the house. Dorothy groaned as she turned back to Relena and clenched her fists as hard as she could.

Emerging from the house, led by the servant was Trowa, HIlde, Duo, Sally, Wu Fei, And lastly Quatre and Catherine. Dorothy shot Relena a glare that could kill as Catherine called out her name.

"Dorothy! You're here too? Wonderful!" She exclaimed clinging even closer to Quatre as Dorothy turned and flashed a smile. Quatre started to smile but stopped for even though Dorothy was Smiling, her eyes, which were on him, weren't smiling one bit.

"Of course I'm here," Dorothy exclaimed, her voice dripping with fake happiness. "I wouldn't miss being here for the world, right Relena darling?" Dorothy said, still smiling coldly.

Relena let out a small laugh. "Of course..."

Dorothy fumed inside. '_how **dare** Relena do this! she of all people should know that this was a stupid idea!' _Dorothy thought as everyone shifted nervously.

"Relena." A voice said, startling everyone. Heero appeared behind them all. One look at their faces told him everything. "The lunch is ready." He said in his monotonous voice. Everyone gladly left towards the dining room, chattering to get rid of the silence. Catherine, it seemed, was the only one oblivious to the conflict. Relena looked at Heero with sorry written all over her face.

He nodded as he watched her enter the house with the guests and turned back to Dorothy who stood motionless. Her eyes were cold and her mouth a tight thin white line. He looked at her clenched hands to see white knuckles.

"Dorothy, I'm sorry. I should have tried harder to convince Relena not to do this." Heero said, as Dorothy sighed deeply.

"No, its alright." She sighed out, her shoulders drooping. "She's trying to help... I think." She smirked, staring off into the distant gardens. "Tell everyone I'll be there in a bit. I think I'm going to take a stroll in the gardens, if you don't mind." She said, walking towards the garden as Heero nodded. He watched her walk off, and then he too started off to the house again.

_Inside_

Everyone was sitting down and eating the food laid out on the table when Heero came in. Relena looked behind him for Dorothy instantly, and was dismayed when she did not appear. Heero caught her look and went to sit down between her and Trowa.

"Where's Dorothy?" Relena whispered the instant Heero sat down.

"She went to the gardens to get away for a bit." He said pouring himself a glass of water. "I told you this was a bad idea." The moment the words tumbled out of his mouth, he regretted them. Relena bit her lip and stared at her twisting hands in her lap.

"I know... I'm sorry." She whispered in a barely audible voice. He reached out and squeezed her hand in reassurance, bringing a small smile to her lips.

Trowa listened intently on Heero and Relena's conversation as he ate quietly. He understood Relena's wanting to help, for he too wanted to help Dorothy. '_of course... I'd have done it a different way..._' he thought as he half listened to Duo's blabbering.

"I thought it'd be nice to catch up a bit in the next room before we go swimming." Relena said as everyone started to finish. "I'd hate to have people getting cramps after eating, and plus its been awhile since we've all seen each other." Everyone agreed and got up, making their way to the next room.

"Relena, Heero." Trowa said as the two walked by. "I'll be outside, with Dorothy." They nodded and followed the others as Trowa made his way outside and towards the gardens.

_Outside in the Gardens_

Trowa wondered in the gardens silently, squinting and searching for Dorothy. He finally turned a corner in the flower beds to see Dorothy sitting on a bench, facing a different direction. She was staring at the sky, her eyes almost searching the sky as if they had the answer to her problems. Trowa couldn't help but notice how sad she looked as she gazed into the sky. He approached her silently, and soon he was standing right behind her.

"Hello Trowa." She said, still searching the sky, not even turning to look at him. He smiled and stepped to sit down next to her.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked as she gently flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You didn't even look to see who it was."

"I don't really know, I just had a feeling." She replied, blinking and turning to look at him. "So, what brings you out here? Shouldn't you be inside?"

"Everyone's catching up. What could I talk about? 'For the last year or so long I've been trapezing around with the circus, cleaning animal crap, and being a living target. Not to mention baby-sitting my sister' " He winced, knowing his sarcasm had brought him a little too far.

Dorothy smirked, her eyes darkening a bit. But, she still laughed a little bit. "It would have been fun to see what they had to respond to that." She sat silent for a moment before speaking again. "So, how long have they been together?" As she said this, her head sunk down, making her hair cover her face. "Honestly." She said when he hesitated.

"I believe about... A month and a half..." He said, feeling stupid about speaking too much. He heard her sigh deeply, and looked to see her sag her shoulders ever lower. "But, its mostly only because of his sisters." He added.

"Hm," She said looking up again. He could see the tears in her eyes, but knew better than to say anything about it. "Let me guess, its mostly Tara's idea." She said hatefully. She glared ahead of her, as if Tara was right there.

"Mostly. But, of course, not only her. Quatre does have twenty nine sisters, and she's only one." He reminded her.

"So, they all hate me then?" She asked him. '_somehow,_' she thought, '_I'm not surprised by all this news..._' Trowa nodded.

"Most of them, but not all. Tara has a mean streak, but there are some of Quatre's sisters who did like you. Irena for instance."

Dorothy remembered Irena well. Out of all Quatre's sisters that she had met, Irena was the most kind. The girl was about sixteen, the same sandy blond hair, her bright green eyes, and despite her being in the desert, still light skinned. She was a kind girl, always smiling and laughing and never had Dorothy ever seen her get angry or upset over anything. She was above all Quatre's sisters, the nicest.

Dorothy smiled as she remembered Irena. "Irena was nice. I think she was the only nice sister I've met." She said, making Trowa laugh.

"Oh, she's nice, as long as you don't get her mad." Dorothy looked quizzically at him. "Oh, She does get mad. Once, when I happened to be visiting Quatre, Tara thought it'd be smart to show off and bag on Irena, and Irena wasn't exactly very happy about it. She knew Tara was just showing off, and when Irena was done bawling her out," Trowa shuddered. "I don't think any of Quatre's sisters ever wanted to mess with Irena ever again."

Dorothy smiled at the thought of Tara getting chewed out by her little sister, and tried to imagine Irena getting that mad. "I still can't picture it." Dorothy said after a moment, making Trowa smile a bit.

"So, are you going to join everyone else inside? They're all going swimming in awhile." Trowa said, knowing that if Dorothy came back, Relena would feel a lot better.

Dorothy sighed heavily. If she went inside, that meant that she'd have to face Quatre and Catherine and really associate with them. Just the thought made her stomach flip with dread. Talk to them? Tell them your happy for them? '_Would I be able to do that?_' Dorothy thought.

"I know it's probably hard." Trowa said after Dorothy's long pause. "But you know that you can't run forever."

"I know." Dorothy said in defeat. "I know... But I don't think I'm ready to face him, and her." She let her head fall back and closed her eyes. She felt Trowa's arm sling comfortingly around her shoulders.

"You'll never be ready if you always run from him. It'll hurt, but with that hurt, it will also make you stronger." Trowa squeezed her shoulder. "Everytime you face him, it'll make you all that much stronger, and it'll get easier and easier to face him and Catherine."

"Yes, I suppose your right Trowa." Dorothy smiled. "Thank you."

Trowa got up and held his hand to Dorothy. "Shall we go then?" She smiled and nodded, taking his hand and stood ever-so gracefully. Their hands lingered together for a moment before they let go. Smiling, they both walked towards the house, Dorothy mentally getting herself ready to face Quatre.

_Inside The Pool House_

Relena sighed as she and the others entered the pool house. Dorothy and Trowa were no where to be seen, which probably meant that Dorothy wasn't going to come in and join them. She walked to a lounge chair slightly farther away from everyone else and collapsed in it

"Relena," Hilde's voice said from behind her. "Dorothy's here, but doesn't want to join us, am I right?" She asked, and Relena sighed again, nodding.

"I should have known not to invite Dorothy. I'm just hurting her more and more." Relena said putting her hands in her face. Hilde pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"Don't think like that. I know that Dorothy knows what your trying to do is what you think is the best." Hilde said in reassurance. "She knows your doing this from the goodness from your heart."

"I guess I am, but I'm still not helping her." Relena said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Um...:" Hilde said looking towards the door going outside to the gardens. "I think you are, in many more ways than one..." HIlde said, a broadening smile forming on her lips. Relena curiously looked up.

"What do you mean? Hilde?" She followed Hilde's gaze. Her eyes fell upon the two, Dorothy and Trowa coming laughing and smiling. "Dorothy!" Relena said, instantly springing to her feet.

"Hello Relena." Dorothy said smiling. "I'm sorry, I needed to get some air." Relena knew that that meant Dorothy didn't want to show she was upset about Quatre, and didn't pursue the subject.

"Just in time for swimming." Hilde said from behind them. "Let's go get changed already!"

Everyone made their way to the changing rooms. Dorothy, as she walked towards the other room, felt someone's gaze on her. She looked from the corner of her eye to see Quatre stare after her for a moment before going to the men's changing room. She shook off her giddy feeling and grabbed her swimsuit and got changed.

_Men's Changing Room_

Quatre sighed as he watched Dorothy walk into the other changing room. He felt a stab of jealousy when Dorothy and Trowa came in from the gardens. _He_ wanted to be the one to cheer her up, _he_ wanted to be the one who comforted her. But he could no longer do those things. It was _his_ fault in the first place that she was sad, that she was hurt. How could he want to be the one who comforts her when he caused all of this?

He tried to think about Catherine. Sweet and caring Catherine. Catherine, the woman he was to marry. _'The woman who can never replace Dorothy_...' He thought remorsefully. He changed into his swim trunks and sighed heavily. Sure, Catherine was a kind person, loving and happy. But, deep down, he knew that they couldn't connect the way he and Dorothy did.

He and Dorothy. He missed her so much. But what could he do? He was doing this to make his sisters happy. He thought about Irena for a moment and saddened. She was so upset when she found out he had ended everything with Dorothy.

_Flashback_

"Why Quatre!" Irena shouted at him angrily. "Is it because of what Tara said! It is, isn't it? Why? How come your letting what she says get to you!" She shoved Quatre back angrily, her sea green eyes blazing with her anger. "You always give in! Why can't you stand up and take some criticism! She's did it all just so that this exact thing would happen!"

Quatre sighed. He knew how much Irena loved Dorothy, looked up to, felt like she was her sister. "Irena..." He said, trying to reason with her. "It's not because of what Tara said..."

"Liar!" She shouted. "You don't deserve Dorothy..." Her eyes were now flowing. "You lied... You said you were going to marry Dorothy...You said... She was going to be my sister..." Irena pivoted and ran down the corridor, leaving Quatre to stand there, hurt. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the little velvet box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful engagement right, on which 'Love Always and Forever_' was engraved._

Love Always and Forever 

_End Flashback_

Quatre snapped out of his reverie. He remembered it all so clearly. He had said to Irena, his youngest sister, the odd one out, the one whom never quite got along with the others, that she was going to be sisters with Dorothy. She and Dorothy were close, just like sisters, but that could never be, not anymore.

The ring. He still had the ring. He kept it buried under all his papers in his desk, so that no one may find it. He had bought Catherine a different ring, with no engravings.

"Are you okay Quatre?" Trowa asked, coming up behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quatre said, smiling brightly. "Shall we go then?"

Trowa nodded and they headed out to the pool again...

_Oh! now whats gonna happen at the pool! What did tara say  
to Quatre! Don't you hate cliffy's? P sorrie guys, gotta wait  
till my next update! N sorrie this one took so long. I thought this  
comp was dead, n had to rewrite this chapter again, but... One  
day, i decided to give it a good smack, and what do you know? It  
worked! P anyways, i'll write more laterz, im out! _

Lina


End file.
